SOTA c56s02
Text Twilight Sparkle lasted long enough for the ponies to come and visit her, and see her daughter. Then, only half an hour after everyone had left, Scrivener and Luna had gently taken Innocence, and Twilight Sparkle had let out a soft sigh before closing her eyes, smiling, and simply letting her spirit lift free of its earthly remains. Her body dissolved almost completely within moments, leaving only a few stains and pieces of torn black string behind, and Celestia had dealt with cleaning things up with Luna, while Scrivener marveled over Innocence. The tiny foal was some mix of Tyrant Wyrm and pony, and Scrivener felt... he didn't know. To them, she was beautiful, and she was just a baby, doing little more than sleeping and quietly grasping things on instinct with her little claws. But when she grew up... “Oh, shut up and do not think of that.” Luna said crossly, and Scrivener smiled lamely over at the sapphire mare as they both leaned over the black cradle, gazing down at the baby snuggled safe and warm inside while Celestia changed the bedding. Then Luna paused and glanced over her shoulder, searching back and forth before she finally caught sight of the mostly-invisible Pale of Twilight Sparkle lingering silently near Celestia, and Luna called gently: “Twilight, come now, 'twill be time to thank Celestia later. Come and gaze upon thy beautiful baby.” The Pale, the spirit, flickered a bit more solidly into being, smiling after a moment before it nodded and made its way silently towards them, as Celestia gave a soft glance over her shoulder at the three as she finished bundling up bloody sheets and used towels and other things. Then she turned her attention back to the task at hoof to gather up the less-soiled remnants, and toss a quick cleansing spell over the mattress itself to try and work out every last trace of the process she could. She knew that tonight, Luna and Scrivener would want to spend the night out here with the baby. When she returned from the laundry room with new sheets, Twilight was gone, and Luna and Scrivener had their eyes locked, almost perfectly still. A clear tell they weren't just speaking with each other, but with Twilight Sparkle as well, who had retreated inside her living phylacteries. Celestia smiled a bit, feeling amused by the moment of jealousy she had: it was funny. Once Twilight Sparkle had looked up to her as the shining idol of all Equestria, and now... she was the one so awed by Twilight's dedication, and strength, and her fortune. Celestia turned to fix the bedding, but halfway through, she was halted as Luna and Scrivener both hugged her from behind, the ivory mare's eyes widening slightly before she softened as her little sister murmured: “Thou hast my thanks for being here and attending to us again so loyally, my sister. Without thee... I do not know what we would do. All I know that we would be far lesser than we are now without thy constant aid and guidance.” “If we can ever repay you, don't hesitate to ask. Anything, Celestia... we're here for you, remember that.” Scrivener added, and then he smiled a little as he sat back, gazing up at her with a quiet laugh. “And you really don't have to fix this up. Luna and I can handle things from here, and Twilight will probably be back on her hooves sooner rather than later. But we're gonna try and make her rest for a week, at least.” “That would be good. She's gone through a lot...” Celestia hesitated, then smiled after a moment. “And being here is a pleasure for me. It's an honor, in fact. I'm happier to help than I can begin to describe. I want the very best for you all, even if... my own emotions sometimes get a little foggy on this subject.” “Foggy, bah, that is not the right word. And thou damn well should be jealous, Celestia.” Luna grinned widely up at her sibling, winking at her as Celestia looked down with mild amusement. “Look at me! I have another foal without needing to suffer through childbirth! And better yet, well. Perhaps one day my daughter shall grow into something large and mighty that I may ride around upon.” Scrivener reached up and slapped the back of Luna's horn, and she flinched as the stallion said dryly: “That's not just from me, that's from Twilight. And you deserved it, so don't even start.” Luna huffed loudly at the stallion, and Celestia laughed before shaking her head. Then she softened a little, looking towards the windows. “I know that... this must be scary. I was scared at first, when the baby was born... I don't want to admit what thoughts my mind immediately turned to, but you know the way that I've... always had a habit of thinking.” Celestia lowered her head a little. “But after watching Twilight with her... I saw that no matter what, it's only just a little baby right now. A newborn, who deserves a chance at life, and I think... she's going to be just fine.” “Aye. I agree.” Luna said softly, looking up with a warm smile, and Celestia tilted her head before the mare said mildly: “Whilst I may not have... thy 'sunny' optimism... I do believe that the foal will be strong. Nay, not just... in the physical sense. I mean that Innocence has her mother's eyes, and I believe she will have her mother's personality as well... especially as she is clearly cursed with her father's features.” “Yes, this is all my fault, I know. Next time I'll let you make Twilight pregnant with your battering ram.” Scrivener said dryly, and Celestia laughed, then quickly cleared her throat and covered her mouth to hide her smile, as Luna and Scrivener both looked up in surprise. There was a moment of awkward silence, and then Celestia finally said: “I... think that.. it's just the stress of everything that's happened recently, and the relief that Twilight and her baby made it through the pregnancy that has me... a little sillier than usual. Don't worry, Luna, I'm sure I'll be as exasperated as ever with your and Sleipnir's idea of humor by tomorrow.” “Then I shall take pleasure in trying to make thee laugh today by speaking more of my penis.” Luna said seriously, looking up into Celestia's eyes with an almost solemn expression, and Celestia looked back for a moment before the ivory mare couldn't help but drop her head forwards and laugh. Scrivener and Luna joined in after a moment, and it was like with their laughter, all the pent-up stress faded out of their bodies. It helped them all realize that even with as strange as things had turned out, everything was okay: Thesis had kept his promise, there was nothing wrong with Innocence, Twilight's body had lasted more than long enough for her to even be able to thank and speak to her friends a little before she needed to rest and recuperate. Everything was okay, and everything was going to be okay... at least for a little while. Antares and Scarlet Sage had walked their friends and family back into town: when they returned, both had brought marefriend and wife, respectively, neither of whom had been able to get out of work. A few curious Nightmares followed them as well, and Luna decided to let a few of these look at the baby: if Celestia could trust them enough to let them form her personal bodyguards, then Luna would trust the conniving creatures to look at – and not touch – the little newborn. Apple Bloom and Meadowlark both marveled over the baby, and the Nightmares murmured between themselves before one of the shadowy equines smiled and said softly: “Truly you share a special bond with Lady Twilight, Mistress Luna. My sisters and I can only bow our heads humbly to you, and admit that... we would not be able to be so generous.” “Thou would not suffer the poor babe to live?” asked Luna moodily, but the Nightmares only laughed quietly between themselves before the one that had spoken smiled and shook its head. “We would want the babe all for ourselves. Sharing is not a talent common among our kind, and love is not to be trusted. But we see that... wondrous things can result from it. The babe has great potential... she will work wonders.” the Nightmare murmured, then bowed politely. “We promise to you, Mistress Luna... we shall serve the Princess of the Night as readily as we serve you.” Luna couldn't help but smile at this despite herself: that had once been her title, a long time ago. After a moment, she nodded to the creature, turning her eyes towards the Nightmares and saying quietly: “Very well then... I shall trust in thee. And I feel that I may speak for Twilight Sparkle when I say... thou hast thanks from all of us, for thy kindness. This child is destined for greatness... but not great evil, and I hope that perhaps, like Antares, she can be born into the darkness, but find her way towards the light.” Antares shifted a little at this, smiling lamely, and the Nightmares only bowed their heads respectfully in response before vanishing one after the other, until only one was left. This Nightmare hesitated for a moment, then leaned forwards and asked softly: “It is not my place to go against your orders... but may I hold the sweet child, Mistress Luna?” Luna looked thoughtfully towards the Nightmare: they were usually servile and passive to the point they wouldn't so much as move without her explicit order, and the sapphire mare asked after a moment: “Does thou have a name?” The Nightmare only bowed her head forwards, and Luna smiled after a moment: she had thought this might be one of the Nightmares that formed Celestia's Yamato, which were taught to think more for themselves and often acted like they had more free will than their brethren. All of them were given special names, to differentiate them from the normal Nightmares, and so that Celestia could call on them when in need. “Very well. I shall name thee... Scrivy, give me a name.” “Yeah, because I'm so great at names.” Scrivener said dryly in return, and he sighed when Luna glared at him before he looked up, feeling around for a name before saying finally: “Eventide. It's a really fancy word for 'night.'” “Eventide. Excellent. Nightmare, I confer unto thee the title Eventide, which thou shall respond to as if 'tis thy true name, is this understood? And I charge thee to be Innocence's protector and guardian. In return, I shall have thee fitted with the Yamato Armor, but thy duties and responsibilities will revolve around protecting Innocence and not Celestia, is this understood?” Luna said calmly, and the Nightmare bowed deeply to her, a soft smile over its features. Then it slipped forwards, and Luna sighed inwardly even as she offered her front hoof, with the Nightmare took in both of hers and kissed gently in a sign of fealty. “As you command, Mistress Luna, eldest sister of the night. I shall live to serve under the name of Eventide.” “Good. Now thou may hold our baby.” Luna said softly, turning towards the cradle and gazing down into it, and then she smiled a little before gently removing the foal. And all eyes watched as she turned and gently held this out to the Nightmare, who seemed almost surprised at the end of the bargain being honored before the smoky equine bowed its head humbly. Eventide quietly took Innocence into its limbs, and it looked down and seemed to frown after a moment as its red eyes glimmered faintly, murmuring: “I remember... something strange, and old, from long ago. Many years ago...” Luna only smiled faintly, and there were a long few moments of silence before the Nightmare nodded once with a strange, smoky blush, and it held the child back out towards Luna. The sapphire mare took Innocence, cradling her automatically up in her forelimbs as Eventide bowed her head in gratitude before the Nightmare simply vanished, and Apple Bloom looked curiously over at the mare. “I thought they weren't bound to you anymore.” At this, the sapphire mare smiled slightly, her eyes flicking towards Apple Bloom as she replied quietly: “Most of them are not, Apple Bloom. But they still look to me as leader and as their... well, thou heard. 'Tis nice to be considered the 'big sister' by some entities at least, even if Celestia has gone and stolen many of my charges for her own nefarious ends.” “The Yamato actually protect Canterlot these days instead of myself, Luna, and even you know that's a better purpose for these creatures than stealing candy from foals for you.” Celestia replied with a smile, and then her eyes lingered downwards, and Luna studied her sister instead of replying, before the sapphire mare shook her head and laughed quietly. “Celestia, thou great fool. If thou desires to hold the baby, then simply ask.” Luna smiled and gazed down at Innocence, before looking up at her older sibling as Celestia gave the faintest blush and nodded a little after a moment. “Oh, what? What is that? I cannot hear thee, Celestia, does thou desire to hold my baby?” “Luna.” Celestia said flatly, and Luna laughed before she leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead... then blinked in surprise and reared back slightly, studying the foal curiously. Celestia frowned slightly at this, and after a moment Scrivener looked up in surprise as well, blinking across at Luna as he felt the shift of Twilight's spirit inside them. There was silence for a moment, and then Luna reached up and carefully touched along the newborn's forehead. Those beautiful, big amethyst eyes opened, looking up quietly as Luna began to draw her hoof away, as family crowded in around the babe... and then Luna smiled faintly as one of the little baby's claws reached up and grasped her hoof, the mare closing her eyes for a moment before she said softly: “There is the tip of a horn there.” Celestia tilted her head in surprise, and then Luna gently, carefully passed the young foal to her sibling, who cradled Innocence easily in one limb before touching gently along the baby's forehead with her other hoof, as Innocence blinked her large, pretty eyes slowly, then closed them and curled up a little with an almost-silent burble as Celestia murmured: “Mimir's head, there is. She's a unicorn.” “Oh hell. I am a unicorn.” Scrivener said stupidly, and for a moment, both Scarlet Sage and Antares looked at their father incredulously, and he looked lamely back. “Okay, shut up. I... it's been stressful lately, I'm allowed to have forgotten a few things. And no one else realized she was a unicorn until Luna pointed it out anyway!” “Oh yes. 'Tis rare I get to feel the joy of being acknowledged as the smartest in the room.” Luna said with relish, and then she glared at Scrivener when he began to open his mouth, and instead the stallion cleared his throat before slowly closing it and wincing away from her. “Aye. That is precisely what I thought.” Celestia only sighed quietly, and then she shook her head before smiling a little over at Scrivener Blooms. “I had... almost forgotten myself, brother, to be honest. I'm so used to thinking of you as either an earth pony, or...” She halted for a moment, glancing down at Innocence and murmuring: “A Clockwork Pony. So I didn't even think that it was strange Innocence was born without a horn on her head.” She stopped, then rocked the babe quietly in her forelimbs, continuing softly: “Part of me says that we should test the newborn's blood, just to see-” “I will take her back from thee if thou says anything like that again.” Luna threatened, and Celestia smiled despite herself, giving a short nod after a moment before the sapphire mare sighed and shook her head with a wry look. “Aye, I do understand thy point, Celestia, but... the poor newborn has just come into our world. Let us try to at least give her the night before we begin to stick and stab her with needles, shall we?” “Of course. I can understand that.” Celestia said softly, and then she smiled a little more before quietly turning towards Scarlet Sage and passing the child to her, and the Pegasus blushed even as she took the newborn into her forelimbs, Apple Bloom throwing a foreleg around her partner and smiling widely down at the beautiful little baby. The earth pony mare hesitated for a moment, then she laughed a little as she dropped her head against Scarlet Sage's, murmuring: “God, I can't believe I'm getting all these feelings over this little kid, but... she sure is cute. My... sister-in-law, ain't she?” “Yeah, but here I was half-expecting you to call her your niece for some reason. Probably 'cause of the way you refer to Dash as Uncle still.” Scarlet murmured, as she leaned down and nuzzled the newborn gently, and Luna and Scrivener both smiled warmly, almost glowing with pride they felt reflected tenfold by Twilight inside them. Apple Bloom only chuckled at this, though, squeezing her partner firmly around the shoulders. “Well, that's 'cause Dash is kind of like a funny uncle. The weird kind, not the bad kind.” Apple Bloom remarked, and then she gazed back down at the newborn, shaking her head a little and murmuring: “Horses of Heaven. She's so pretty. How's she so pretty when she looks like Abaddon?” Luna huffed at this as Scrivener glanced awkwardly down at his pseudodragon, which chirped quietly up at him before hopping up and clinging to his face, the stallion sighing tiredly at this bad habit that he hadn't quite been able to train Abaddon out of. Mostly, he'd learned, because Abaddon was probably just as smart as Sammy had been, and thus intelligent enough to know what he could get away with and what he couldn't, as Luna and the other ponies laughed. After a few moments, Abaddon happily scrambled up onto Scrivener's head and turned around, sitting proudly atop the stallion's skull and preening a little as he clung into his mane. Scrivener rolled his eyes, but then watched with a soft smile as Scarlet Sage gently passed Innocence to Antares, who had been a little quiet this whole time... not that anyone could blame him. He looked down at his baby sister with a dumbfounded expression on his muzzle, studying her silently as she slept peacefully, and after a moment Antares bit his lip before looking awkwardly up and finally asking disbelievingly: “This is... this is my little sister? I mean... her... this is... Twilight's baby... my... my sister?” “Oh Antares. Again I see in thee the wondrous resemblance to thy father. Thou both have the same way with words.” Luna said mildly after a moment, but even Scrivener smiled as Antares blushed and looked dumbly down at the baby again, even as Meadowlark leaned in and gazed warmly over the newborn, reaching up and touching one of her little claws gingerly. “Aye, that is thy baby sister. And 'tis strange, I know, but fear not. 'Tis not completely uncommon to have such a difference of years... Apple Bloom, thou can vouch for that, canst thou not?” “Hey, Big Mac ain't that much older than I am.” Apple Bloom said mildly, glancing up with an amused look. “He's still damn strong, too. Scarlet and I thought about askin' him to donate to her, as a matter of fact but... we figured that'd be a little bit creepy, me bein' married to her and all and him bein' my brother. That, or we'd probably have to explain every family reunion Scar ain't cheated on me. Least, not that I know of.” “And you never will, Red.” Scarlet replied mischievously, and Apple Bloom laughed and squeezed her firmly against her with a wide grin, the two mares gazing into one-another's eyes as they pressed nose-to-nose for a moment. Antares, meanwhile, had only returned to staring down at the child with something like disbelief in his eyes, but then Meadowlark looked up with a warm smile, murmuring: “She really is beautiful. Twilight... no, all of you must be so proud. So happy.” “We are.” Luna agreed softly, nodding once before she gazed over at Scrivener, and then stallion wrapped a foreleg around her, pulling her close as the sapphire mare gazed lovingly at the sight of her son, holding her daughter. Her daughter, as much as it was Scrivener and Twilight's... she honestly hadn't expected maternal instinct to take over like this as it had, to be so truly proud and happy... but she was. She really, really was, and all jealousy had been wiped away – at least for now – by a need to love and cherish and protect this new little girl born into her life. Eventually, Meadowlark gently took Innocence from Antares, and passed her back to Luna, who cradled the babe for a little while before placing her back comfortably in her crib. The rest of the night was spent sharing conversation between family, until Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage headed upstairs, Antares and Meadowlark to the stallion's room, and Celestia smiled and nodded to the offer from Luna that she go ahead and take their room. Celestia lingered for a moment, though, studying Luna and Scrivener before the ivory mare asked finally: “About your condition...” “I've taken my damned needle, do not fear.” Luna huffed a bit, and Celestia seemed more than a little relieved by this reaction, smiling a bit across at her sibling. “'Tis... damn. At first 'twas... 'twas a rush, I will admit that. Now it just aches. And aye, sometimes I long for more, but... at least I can find my pleasure in other ways.” She turned her meditative eyes on Scrivener, who winced a bit as Abaddon almost whimpered on the stallion's head. “You remember how after you were pregnant, we went weeks without sex? Well right now, I miss those weeks. I was kind of hoping that now that Twilight gave birth and all, uh. We could have a few weeks like that again.” “Oh thou great coward.” Luna huffed at him, and Scrivener only looked at her lamely as Celestia gave her sister an entertained look. “No stallion ever complained that my sister was too rough or hard upon them. Of course, that was often because they were dead. So. Thou should count thyself lucky, great and insolent whelp!” Scrivener sighed and dropped his head forwards, mumbling moodily as Celestia only shook her head with entertainment, and then the sapphire mare softened as she turned her eyes towards the crib, asking: “And Celestia, about feeding the babe...” “You should do it as soon as you can, Luna. Go and take that potion Zecora gave you.” Celestia said gently, and Luna grumbled but then nodded a little, heading towards the kitchen. Scrivener smiled a little as he glanced after the mare, and then his eyes returned to Celestia as she added: “Tomorrow I'll send word to Subterra to prepare a new body for Twilight Sparkle, so she can be up on her hooves and resume bonding with her baby. But as it is, I think that she already loves her daughter, doesn't she?” “We all do.” Scrivener said softly, glancing towards the crib before he hesitated, then turned his eyes to Celestia. “Thank you for... everything, lately, Celestia. You've been helping us out a lot and I don't think any of us have really stopped to properly tell you how much it means to us that we always have you to depend on. I know you're dealing with a lot right now, after all...” Celestia only shook her head, smiling a little. “A misbehaving steward and the barony's problems are only a minor inconvenience, Scrivener Blooms. Most of what I do is equivalent to sitting around and keeping an eye on spoiled foals who are prone to acting out, that's all.” Scrivener laughed quietly at this, shaking his head before he murmured: “Well, it still means a lot that you've been helping us out with... all our stupidity, as well as all these important things. That you've been keeping an eye on me and Luna too, because... we are prone to weakness. And that you figured out a way to regulate the dosages, too.” “Aye, grouchy as I am about that.” Luna muttered as she returned from the kitchen, drinking down a thick, milky substance from a jar that was floating in front of her. “But I suppose 'tis better than chasing the eagles, as we used to say in the old days. And of course I am fond of my magic.” Scrivener smiled a little at this, and Celestia nodded as she looked softly over at the mare, and there was silence for a few moments before Luna guzzled down the rest of the tonic, then huffed and looked moodily at it. “This had best work, Celestia. And I will have to drink this potion... once a week? By all the Aesir, I am turning into a pharmaceutical.” Neither stallion nor older sibling bothered to correct her, both only looking at her mildly before Luna grumbled and rubbed absently at herself. “I suppose 'tis fine, though. 'Tis for a good cause. I just dislike feeling swollen.” “Think of it as getting more time to bond with the baby. And you know it makes Twilight Sparkle jealous that she won't be able to feed the babe herself.” Celestia said softly, and Luna grunted and nodded a little after a moment. Then the rainbow-maned winged unicorn instructed gently: “Now remember. Feed her every three or so hours, Luna, to get her used to it. Then we'll work on settling into a more regular schedule from there.” “Aye, I remember this well enough from Antares.” Luna said grumpily, and then she looked towards Innocence before smiling a bit. “'Twas exhausting. But in a good way. I do not know how else to describe it. And damn Twilight Sparkle, even with her body completely gone, she shall still be up and on her hooves again before I was giving birth to Antares. But... but she always has been and always shall be the strongest of us, is she not?” “She is.” Celestia agreed softly, nodding with a soft smile before bowing her head politely to the two ponies. “But I think I'm going to give you some privacy now with your child. You both look like you could use a little rest too, and so could I, to be honest. It never fails to amaze me how draining this entire process can be.” Luna smiled a little, then said softly: “Then thanks to thee, Celestia, for... everything. Thou art more valuable than the entire country to me. I love thee, big sister.” “I love you too, Luna, and you as well brother. Both of you get some rest now.” Celestia said softly, and the ponies both smiled and nodded as the ivory mare turned away and strode towards the bedroom, both watching her leave with softness in their eyes. For Celestia, the night was a peaceful one: she rested back in her sister's bed, gazing up at the symbols all over the roof and smiling at what she saw hidden in the pattern of painted constellations. She felt their presence all around her, and it was comforting... almost as comforting as when a surprise visitor sat calmly down beside her and gently stroked his hand through her mane, and Celestia turned her eyes to the Draconequus with a soft smile as she shifted enough to let her head rest in his lap, and he half-cradled her like that, the whole night through. Antares and Meadowlark curled up tightly in his bed, their heads resting together, cradling the mare up against his chest as he breathed slowly in and out. Meadowlark clutched tight up against him, a soft smile on her face even in her sleep and her expression... content. He could feel how happy she was, the warmth radiating through her body. He could feel all the quiet urges beneath her skin, the wants and desires that tickled through the Pegasus' heart and mind. And he wondered what he wanted: he was happy with Meadowlark, happier than he'd been in a long time. Seeing his new little sister had been a shock, though: the enormity of it was really just now getting through to him, that there was a new member to the family. He had a new baby sister. There was a new baby in Ponyville... and what about me? Will Meadowlark and I ever... Above, Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom were half-awake after making love, gazing softly at each other before the Pegasus nuzzled slowly into her earth pony mate, burying her face against the side of her neck as Apple Bloom held her close and rubbed slowly along her back. Innocence was beautiful, and both mares felt a little jealous... although in a way, that only magnified their happiness for Twilight Sparkle all the further. Sure, Scarlet's parents were weird. But Scarlet knew they were going to take wonderful care of the foal together... and like it or not, Ponyville was full of weird couples. Hell, this very house was full of weird couples, Scarlet thought, as she smiled and closed her eyes and Apple Bloom hugged her wife close, murmuring: “Don't you worry none, Scarlet. I think you're gonna make a great mother one day too... you're already the best mare I ever could have asked for.” In the den room, Scrivener Blooms and Luna smiled softly, curled with Innocence safe between their bodies, the babe smiling and content and sleepy as those big, beautiful eyes of hers closed. And Twilight Sparkle's presence flitted through their minds, gazing down at her daughter with love and adoration, her spirit drawing on energy from both her partners even as Luna laughed quietly and murmured: “Twilight, thy daughter is fine. Go back, rest... we shall join thee in the slumber. And when we awaken, the babe will still be here, and we will take care of her until thou art able to come and be with her thyself. And then we shall take care of thee both.” They felt Twilight's smile, and her presence lingered only for a little longer before a whisper passed through their minds, and both Luna and Scrivener closed their eyes and bowed their heads forwards with the same warm expression of gratitude on their features. And that was how Innocence was born into the world, a content, happy, blessed little filly in spite of her strange appearance. Born of a Lich and a Clockwork Pony, blessed by night, and with features of a world-destroying beast... but the beautiful, warm eyes of her mother, that promised that no matter what she was, it wouldn't change the fact that she was the one who would choose who she became. Top ↑